


Just a Night

by BittlesPie (RunningErrands)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: :(, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idk I think it's pretty cool, Like a dancing ball I mean, M/M, Nursey's moms are Iman and Cindy, Sad nursey, There's a ball in it, because I said so, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningErrands/pseuds/BittlesPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey needs a date.  Dex needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is my first "official" Check Please fic? Like there are more on tumblr I guess, but this is the first one I've posted here. :)
> 
> This was requested by ittybitsofzimmermann on tumblr, so thanks for the awesome prompt! :D This is set after Ransom and Holster graduate and leave the attic to Dex and Nursey.
> 
> Anywho I hope you enjoy!

“C’mon man, it’s just for one night!” Nursey grinned lazily from the top bunk, head hanging off upside down so he could look at Dex while he annoyed him.

Yeah, that’s kind of the problem. Dex thought to himself as he typed away at the program he was working on.

“Nursey, I’m not going to pretend to be your boyfriend for whatever charity thing your moms are hosting. Why don’t you ask that guy you were hanging all over last night?”

“Deexxxxxx.” Nursey groaned, making Dex flush. “You know that nobody else on campus knows me as well as you do. If you don’t do it, it won’t be convincing.”

“Get Chowder to do it. Farmer won’t care.” Dex still didn’t look up from his assignment, diligently NOT looking at the way Nursey’s neck was stretched out, long and lean…

(Under a read more because I wrote way more than I expected)

“Dude, my moms know my type, and don’t get me wrong, I love C, but he’s just not it.” 

Dex paused for a moment, but kept typing not long after.

“What are you saying, am I your type then?” Dex asked, proud of himself for keeping his voice steady, even as his throat went dry in anticipation of Nursey’s answer.

“Yeah.” Nursey shrugged like it was no big deal, which to him it probably wasn’t.”

“Nurse, just the other day, you said I looked like a sunburned cheeto.” Dex deadpanned, finally looking up from his laptop.

“Yeah, but an attractive sunburned cheeto with a super dry sense of humor. Not to mention the fucking beautiful shoulders you’ve got on you man.” Nursey winked, flexing at Dex obnoxiously.

“Shut up.” Dex flushed and rolled his eyes, mouth automatically sliding into a frown. Don’t forget the elephant ears, freckles, and acne scars. Act now and you’ll receive a quick temper and shitty attitude for absolutely free!

“Please Will?” Nursey asked quietly, smirk gone and eyes sincere.

Dex’s stomach twisted into knots at the look. Fuck.

“Fine.” He grimaced just from feeling the words leave his lips. This was going to suuuuck. Dex flinched as Nursey fell off the top bunk with a thunk.

“Wait seriously? You’ll do it?” Nursey grinned, picking himself up and giving Dex a wet kiss on the cheek. “Thanks man, you’re the best.”

Dex’s cheeks couldn’t have gotten hotter. He pushed Nursey away and wiped at his cheek. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-

“–so we can head up to Manhattan Friday night, yeah?” Nursey asked. “Wait, do you have clothes to wear?”

“I mean, I’ve got my suit for press shit after games?” Dex shrugged.

“It’s chill, we’re like almost the same size. You can borrow some of my clothes.”

“But–”

“Nah man, my ass is like a little bigger, but we’ll make it work. It’s not like I’m Jack.” Nursey winked, but then his trademark easy grin fell a little. “Seriously though, thanks for doing this. My moms keep trying to set me up with this dude I went to Andover with. He’s not a bad guy, but I’m 90% sure he already has a significant other who isn’t out yet.”

Dex shrugged helplessly, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into.

—————Friday Afternoon————–

Just pulling up to Nursey’s brownstone that Friday made Dex’s palms sweat. Fuck, what if these people are super strict about etiquette? Nursey knows all that shit from Andover, but I can’t just pull manners out of my ass…Dex began to psych himself out a little. He might not have gone to a fancy prep school like Nursey, but his mother had made sure he was always on his best behavior around people he didn’t know. Especially rich people he didn’t know.

“Dude, it’s fine.” Nursey put a hand on Dex’s shoulder.

Dex jumped a little at the sudden touch, but couldn’t help relaxing into the touch just a little bit.

“My moms are super chill. They’re not going to grill you or anything. It’s more likely that they’ll be on the phone all night, getting last minute stuff done for the charity ball.”

Dex shrugged, still nervous. He followed Nursey up the steps and into his home where he was greeted by an extravagant chandelier and a rug that looked like it probably was worth more than Dex’s car. Dex immediately turned back toward the front door. Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope.

“Dex, come on.” Nursey wrestled him around to fact the entryway again. “Just relax, it’s not a big deal.”

“You must be William!” A woman in an off-white pantsuit smiled from an indoor loft straight across from the door. “I’ll be there in just a minute.” She jogged down the stairs, appearing in front of Nursey and Dex fairly quickly. “I’m Cynthia, but you can call me Cindy. It’s good to meet you.”

“Thank you ma’am. You can call me Will or Dex if you’d like.” He offered, putting out a hand to shake Cindy’s.

“Nice firm handshake. I like him already.” Cindy winked at Nursey. If Dex hadn’t known better, he would have thought that Nursey was blushing, but that wasn’t very chill, was it. “Derek talks about you all the time. It’s great to finally put a face to a name. Iman and I are really excited to have you with us for the event.”

Dex internally grimaced, wondering what they thought of him if it was exclusively based on what Nursey had told them. They probably think I’m a violent, sarcastic asshole. I guess that’s true, but not necessarily how I wanted them to first hear of me.

“Speaking of, where is Mama?” Nursey asked curiously.

“She’s at the venue arguing with the caterers about an unexplained charge on the bill.” Cindy laughed. “I was just getting ready to meet with the entertainment for tomorrow, but your Mama and I will be back around seven if you two want to do dinner?” 

“Nah, it’s alright mom, we’re just going to order in.” Nursey gave his mom a peck on the cheek and a quick hug. “Go get ‘em Mom.” He waved as she hurried out the door.

“See you two tomorrow then. It was nice to meet you William.” Cindy blew a kiss at Nursey, and disappeared into the backseat of a black car.

Nursey slumped a little when the door was sh rollut and locked.

“I’ll show you the guest room.” He said, something weird about his tone of voice, but not something that Dex could put a name to. Nursey made his way up the stairs and ino a hallway. “This is my room.” Nursey pulled open a door and revealed a surprisingly tidy bedroom. Mauve walls, a green comfortor, and a mahogany desk provided most of the detail to the room.

“No bookshelf?” Dex’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Nursey’s Ikea bookshelf in the attic was always full, and there was usually a box full of overflow books next to it as well.

Nursey snorted and pulled open the door to the left of the entrance to his room, revealing a room with two chairs by the window and the rest of the space filled with book shelves.

“This was the first attempt at a guest room. It was an office for a while, but my moms kept fighting about bringing work home, then for a while it was a playroom, but over time it kind of became my library.” Nursey explained.

Dex opened his mouth to chip Nursey about being spoiled, but stopped when he noticed all the cracked spines and dirty, torn pages that Nursey looked at like they were his children.

“Did you get them all from yard sales?” Dex asked, pulling a book off the shelf to page through it.

“Goodwill and a thrift store near here for the most part.” Nursey laughed quietly. “There aren’t enough yards in manhattan to have many yard sales.” 

Dex put the book back in its place and stepped out of the room. 

“Here’s the-” Nursey paused in front of a door with a post-it note on it.

“You don’t have to pretend you two don’t sleep together, he can stay in your room ;)” Dex read aloud, face flushing a little.

“Uh…we can just tell them that we’re not there yet.” Nursey offered. “I know you’re not exactly comfortable with-”

“Nursey, it’s fine. We’ve shared a bed before on roadies, remember?” Dex rolled his eyes. He had to admit it was a little different though, sharing a bed as defense partners is different from sharing a bed as fake-boyfriends. Oh god, what if Nursey’s moms comment on the fact that they couldn’t hear them having sex, would they do that?

“I mean, if you’re sure it’s okay…” Nursey shrugged, turning back to his room and stepping inside. “You can put your stuff in here.” He pulled open the door to his closet, then sat on the bed, pulling off his shoes.

Dex set his things down inside the closet then leaned against the wall, a little unsure of what to do. If it were Samwell he wouldn’t even have time to think before someone in the Haus would be sweeping them away to do something or other.

“Want to play Left 4 Dead 2?” Nursey asked.

“Sure.” Dex relaxed, surprised that their dynamic was restored so easily.

————-Saturday Evening—————–

“Dude, stop, you’re going to wrinkle your shirt.” Nursey put one of his large hands on Dex’s chest to get him to hold still. “I’m thinking you’d look better in a bowtie.” He stepped over to his rack of ties, thoughtfully spinning it as he looked for one that would match Dex’s borrowed charcoal gray suit.

Dex knew that morning, when he had woken up with his nose buried in Nursey’s hair and Nursey’s face tucked into Dex’s neck, that today was going to be hard, but this was ridiculous. The suit smelled like Nursey and it fit him pretty well, but it was so expensive. Yeah, it only cost $600. That’s nothing in Nursey’s eyes. Dex thought bitterly.

“Perfect.” Nursey smiled as he draped a peacock feather printed silk bowtie around Dex’s neck. “This one has blue that matches with your suit and it matches your eyes too.” 

Dex was quiet as Nursey fiddled with the tie. It astonished him how Nursey could just pretend to be dating someone. Dex would honestly rather have Nursey’s moms trying to set him up on a date. 

The next time Dex looked up, Nursey was already out of his clothes and pulling another suit out of his closet in just his undershirt and briefs.

“You should probably get some shoes on.” Nursey raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “They’re kind of part of the dress code.”

Dex nodded absently, picking up a pair of shoes off the floor of the closet.

“No, grab those ones.” Nursey pointed to a black pair. “They match your belt better.”

Dex pulled on the shoes and looked in the full length mirror. He felt weird, like he was out of place. His hair was just laying there on top of his head. Like it normally did, no product or anything. His freckled skin looked strange against the stiff fabric of the suit.

“Dude, you look great.” Nursey put a hand on Dex’s back. “Rich people can be rude and nosy, but they’re not going to eat you. Plus, I’ve got your back.” Nursey gave him a pat before pulling on his own suit jacket and stepping into his shoes. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Dex rolled his eyes.

Nursey offered his arm to Dex with a smirk.

Dex punched his bicep lightly, rolling his eyes again. “I’m not your princess.”

Nursey shrugged, grinning like a fool.

The car ride wasn’t long. In fact, they probably could have walked to the venue without trouble, but of course appearances and expectations made that impossible.

Nursey reached out and grabbed Dex’s cold hands inside the car.

“Ready to be my boyfriend?” He teased, puckering up his lips.

“I don’t know how anyone is ever ready to be your boyfriend.” Dex huffed, but squeezed Nursey’s hand gently to let him know he was still in this with him.

They stepped outside and entered the hotel together, still holding hands.

Nursey whispered in Dex’s ear, causing him to blush and try his hardest not to think about the heat of Nursey’s breath.

“Remember to call me Derek, okay?” Nursey smiled kindly, a weird look on his normally aloof face. Nursey pecked Dex’s cheek. “Our seats are over this way, but right now we’re supposed to migle. My moms and some other bourgeois dudes are going to make some speeches, then we’ll eat, then a few more speeches, then dancing and alcohol.” 

“Great.” Dex croaked out. Mingling sounded like torture, but whatever, right? He had told Nursey he was going to help him, and he couldn’t go back now.

“Here, how about we try talking to her?” Nursey pointed to an older woman, maybe

around 65 or so. “She owns a department store or 50. She’s pretty nice, but a little hard of hearing, so you’ll have to speak a little louder than usual.”

Before Dex could reply, Nursey was towing him toward the lady.

“Hello Mrs.Green! It’s so nice to see you here! You look well!” Nursey complimented enthusiastically.

Dex would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little shaken by how upbeat Nursey was being. 

“Oh! Derek! How are you dear?” Mrs.Green beamed, giving Nursey a pat on the shoulder. “Your mothers have really outdone themselves this time! Everything is lovely.”

Nursey chatted back and forth with her for a couple minutes.

Dex proceeded to get more and more unsettled by this fake side of Nursey that he had never seen. Nursey didn’t usually do small talk. He was usually right in there was the gritty topics. Normally Dex was annoyed, but seeing Nursey chit-chatting was just strange. What the hell? Nursey’s pretty good at flirting, but this is just weird!

“Oh, sorry dear! I’m being rude aren’t I!” Mrs.Green turned to Dex. “What’s your name dear, are you a friend of Derek’s?”

“This is de-er-sorry, this is William, my boyfriend.” Nursey flushed a little, barely visible. 

And he had to tell me to remember to call him Derek. Dex barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes.

“A little shy?” Mrs.Green asked, a pitying expression on her face.

“No ma’am, I’m just a little unfamiliar with how things work around here.” Dex manage

to say without fuddling up his words.

“He’s from Maine, we met at school.” Nursey provided.

“How long have you two been together?” Mrs.Green asked, obviously curious.

Dex panicked a little at the question. They hadn’t really tried to prepare answers ahead of time and now he was lost about what to say.

“Just over ten months now. We got together around the last couple games of the season last year.” Nursey answered easily.

“Oh yes, still playing hockey then?” Mrs.Green nodded. “It’s not really my taste, it being such a violent sport. My daughter tells me that Sidney boy is pretty good though, right? She lives in Pittsburgh and came home with a couple stories about watching ‘Sid the Kid.’” She chuckled a little. “Have you played with him yet Derek?”

Dex very nearly snorted but managed to hold it back.

“No, I’m not quite at that level yet.” Nursey explained kindly. “Sidney Crosby plays for a professional league. William and I just play at the collegiate level.” 

“Oh, okay dear.” Mrs.Green smiled warmly. “My husband is waving at me, so I’ll have to talk to you two later.” She gave Nursey a kiss on the cheek and patted Dex’s shoulder lightly. 

“Enjoy your night.” Nursey waved.

Dex slumped a little.

“How are you so good at that?” Dex demanded. “Seriously, I never thought you’d be good at chatting people up.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Nursey dhrugged. “Ready to do it about 40 more times?”

Dex groaned, but let Nursey pull him along.

Finally, after talking to just about everyone and their brother, Nursey and Dex sat down at their seats.

“God this is exhausting.” Dex sighed, taking a sip of water.

“Try doing it without a date. Then it’s just 50 different people asking you whether you’re dating someone yet.”

Dex grimaced at the thought.

“Well, I guess we should get ready for the fun part.” Nursey rubbed his hands together before grabbing his napkin and laying it across his lap.

Dex followed suit.

“You’re been weirdly quiet. Are you okay?” Nursey asked in concern.

“I’ve just been thinking a lot.” Dex shrugged.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Dex felt nauseous. Now way in hell was he telling Nursey that he was thinking about what it would be like if they were actually dating instead of just pretending. Would it be better? Would it be less boring?

“My thoughts are worth more than that.” Dex quipped, hoping to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“Okay.” Nursey shrugged and looked down. “Do you want me to stop telling people we’re dating?”  
“What? Why?” Dex asked in confusion.

“Because you kind of look like you loathe me.” Nursey rolled his eyes. “I don’t know that anybody we talked to genuinely thought you even liked me, much less loved me.”

“But I-” Dex stopped himself, eyes widening at what he had almost said. Oh my god…I love Nursey. “I’m sorry Nursey, I guess I wasn’t trying very hard. I said I was going to help you though, and I’m going to help you.” 

“Man, if it’s making you uncomfortable, just say something. I know you’re not attracted to me-”

“Wait, what? Why do you say that?” Dex frowned. 

“Dude, you go way out of your way to avoid me sometimes.” Nursey rolled his eyes.

“Not anymore. Not since the very beginning of sophomore year I think.” Dex frowned.

“What are you saying here Dex.” Nursey asked, face more vulnerable than Dex had ever seen.

Dex opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the squeal of microphone feedback.

‘Speeches’ Nursey mouthed at Dex.

Dex’s palms itched al through the speeches and through dinner. He debated back and forth. Should he tell Nursey the truth? Should he play it off as him just being contrary?

Eventually dinner and the speeches were finished and everyone got up to start dancing.

“We should dance.” Nursey said, sounding unsure for a moment.

“Okay.” Dex shrugged. “I don’t know any fancy rich people dances though.” 

Nursey rolled his eyes and pulled Dex out to dance.

“They don’t really do that anymore. Most of the songs are just slow songs for people to dance with their significant others. There might be a waltz or something like that, but no fancy moves like you see in old movies.” He explained as he put his hands on Dex’s waist.

“Um, where should I-” Dex blushed, feeling inept as Nursey pulled his hands up around Nursey;s neck. 

Dex was glowing bright red and he knw it. It was nice being pressed close against Nursey, but having all these other people around was weird to say the least.

“Relax Willl.” Nursey whispered into Dex’s ear.

After just one dance, Dex backed up and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s hot as balls in here.” He muttered, looking toward the exit. “I think I’m going to take a break.”  
“Okay, let’s go.” Nursey put his hand on the small of Dex’s back and led him toward another exit instead. “If we went out the main exit, it would be us standing in a crowd of people trying to smoke then rush back inside.” He explained.

Dex didn’t realize how tense he was until he stepped out into the cool night air.

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Nursey sighed, pulling out a joint.

“Seriously? Won’t your moms get pissed at you?” Dex asked.

“Nah, I doubt I’ll even see them before we wake up and leave tomorrow.” He shrugged, lighting the end of the joint with a fancy silver lighter.

“Look, Nursey, I-”

“Don’t Dex. You don’t have to justify anything to me. You like who you like and if that’s not me, it’s fine.” Nursey interrupted, picking at the skin around his nails. 

“Okay, what the fuck? That’s not even close to what I was going to say! You can’t fucking read my mind Nurse.” Dex crossed his arms, wincing when the blazer stretched across his shoulders a little too tightly. “You need to learn to listen more and interrupt less.”

“Well, what were you going to say then? That you hate being here? That it’s painful just to stand in that room?” 

“No, I-”

“Well that’s what I would say!”

“Stop fucking interrupting me!” Dex was ready to start yelling in frustration.

“Well maybe I don’t-” Nursey was cut off when Dex aggressively kissed him. His eyes shot wide open, but after a few seconds Nursey relaxed into it, closing his eyes and grabbing Dex’s hand.

“See? You shouldn’t have interrupted me.” Dex laughed breathlessly, resting his forehead against Nursey’s.

“Haha, I can’t say I’m sorry.” Nursey smiled, moving his hands to wrap around Dex’s waist.

“Fucker.” Dex laughed. “You’re dumb and I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to figure it out” Nursey poked at Dex’s stomach as they swayed together out of time. “But you’re dumb too, so I guess we’ll make a good pair.”

“Boys, you could always dance inside.” Iman, Nursey’s other mom rolled her eyes, closing the door.

“Shit, I thought she was going to kill me.” Nursey laughed, picking up his joint from where he had dropped it when Dex kissed him. He took a hit off of it. “I can’t believe she didn’t smell it.”

“Derek Malik Nurse, why did Iman say she smelled weed?” Cindy asked, hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments! Tell me how awful I am! Or how great! All comments are appreciated u.u
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at bittlespie.tumblr.com or on twitter @bittlespie :3 I'm a fun gal I think?


End file.
